


Aching Hands

by the_frosty_doctor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cryokinesis, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Powers, Whump, cryokinesis whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_frosty_doctor/pseuds/the_frosty_doctor
Summary: Caitlin's powers are physically hurting her more than she's letting on.





	1. Don't Let Them Know

“Mmmm. Warm.” 

She held the steaming latte with her hands wrapped tightly around the cup as she took a sip of it. Extra vanilla flavouring always made it that much sweeter and taster. 

She liked sweet things, sue her. 

Her main concern was how nice and warm the cup felt to her aching hands.

It turns out that her newfound abilities could have physical consequences. One of them being her hands constantly being so cold that her skin was cracked and dry, the tips of her fingers turning white or even blue if she was cold enough. Since her powers involved releasing waves of ice and cold winds through her hands, the cold could build up and rough patches of ice would form on her hands and arms. Even though it was incredibly cold, it felt like it was burning, mostly likely the impact of the condition on her nerves.

Because of all of this, she had taken to wearing gloves and warm long sleeved sweaters. It turned out that simply absorbing heat, not necessarily completely freezing things, could help combat these physical problems that had arisen from her powers.

She had gotten a couple glances from her teammates and friends, but luckily no one had really questioned. She hadn’t gone in depth about her powers and didn’t want the others to know they were hurting her. She didn’t want them to worry, or even feel guilt that she was hurting.

Well.

All except for Cisco.

He was the only one who kept bugging her about it, asking if she was okay and what was wrong.  
As much as she loved him for being concerned, she wished he would stop asking.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing alarm ran out through the cortex, causing her to jump. As much as she didn’t want to put it down, she left the latte at her desk as she made her way over to the main computer.

“There’s a meta on Main Street throwing balls of fire at nearby civilians and police officers!” Iris was already at the desk and letting the others in on what was happening.

Caitlin internally groaned.

As much as she didn’t want innocent people getting hurt, using her powers right now would make the cold worse, and cause her even more pain.

“Caitlin? Are you good to go?” Iris asked, glancing over at the doctor.

Deep breath in.

“Ready as ever.”  
——————  
Luckily the fight didn’t last too long.

But it was too long for her. And not enough heat.

See, counteracting this fire meta was easy enough, but it caused her to freeze her attacks, like the air around her, or create icicles. She couldn’t steal heat from him directly. For her to do that, she would have had to be super close to him, and with how violent he acted, there was no way for her to do that.

Her latte had also grown cold by now.

Throwing out the drink, she shoved her gloves back on, taking care to fold them under her sleeves. At least the couch in the STAR Labs lounge was soft and comfy.

No, the gloves didn’t give her any heat, but they stopped her hands from growing colder and hid her too-white hands and the patches of ice.  
Caitlin wondered if Cisco could make electric gloves. Ones that you could charge that would become warm, like electric heated blankets.  
But then she’d have to tell him about how her powers are hurting-

“Caitlin?”

Speak of the devil.

“Hm? Oh, hey Cisco.”

“Hey. Are you good? You seem pretty lost in thought over here.”

“Oh. No, no. I’m good.”

He gives her a raised eyebrow.

“...I’m just cold, that’s all.”

“Anything I can help with?”

Again, she’s reminded of why she tells everyone that Cisco is one of the nicest guys she knows.  
Maybe she should tell him.

“...Well, I didn’t want to worry you guys. But...”


	2. Cisco Helps

There’s a heated blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a steaming mug of hot chocolate snug in her hands, and a rambling Cisco kneeling in front of her with a screwdriver pointed at one of the thick metallic bracelets around her wrists. They feel heavy but they fit around her wrists nicely.

“Like, I get it. I do. But really, honestly you should have-“

“Should have told you guys. I know. I just..” Caitlin interrupts his rambles, only to trail off, what she wanted to say getting stuck in her throat, not wanting to say it out loud.

“Didn’t want us to feel guilty?” Cisco finishes for her. His brows are furrowed as he watches her fidget with the cup in her hands, tapping on the sides.

She lowers the drink on to her lap, as her gaze goes down with it and feel her teeth instinctively pull at her lower bottom lip.

_“Is something bothering you?”_

_“Why would you ask that?”_

_“You’re doing that biting your lower lip thing.”_

“Yeah. I just...I don’t know. Penance?” She gives a small shrug as she looks anywhere but at Cisco.

“Penance?” He looks confused for a second before it snaps and he looks...sad? Slightly horrified?

“Caitlin. We know that wasn’t you-“

“Yes it was!” She nearly knocks over her cup. Her chest is tight and it hurts to breathe suddenly, “That was me. I remember every second of it and that constant anger and pain that drove me and it wouldn’t stop-“

He throws both hands out in exasperation,  
“Yes! Okay, maybe it was you. But you weren’t in your right mind. All of that anger that built up over who knows how long wasn’t letting you.”

She purses her lips together as her eyes well up and damn it, she doesn’t want to cry, not right now.

“But...” her voice sounds slightly off, as she’s trying not to sob and her throat hurts as she does, “...I hurt you guys.”

There’s a beat of silence, then,

“And we forgive you. None of us blame you. You know that right?” Cisco’s voice is soft, just as soft as his gaze as his hand that’s rubbing the tears from her face.

Damn it. She’s crying.

“Cait, Cait, Cait..” He straightens his back to reach higher as he puts the screwdriver down on the floor to cup her face ever so gently and plants a tender, soft kiss on her forehead.

As they pull back, she gives him a small smile in return and so does he.

“Cait. We love you. I love you. And I hope you don’t ever forget that.”

There’s a soft laugh from her as her smile breaks into a gasp.

“No. Of course I won’t. I love you too.”

There’s a pause.

“Alright.” He picks the screwdriver back up. “Let’s work on these bracelets and get you warmed up. Okay?”

He’s kneeling back down with the tool pointed towards her right bracelet. He’s looking at her with an expression that says, _“I’m here.”_

“Sounds good.”


End file.
